This invention pertains to the art of food dispensing systems and apparatus.
The invention is particularly applicable to systems or apparatus for dispensing chunky foodstuffs such as chili, stews or the like, and will be described with a particular reference thereto. However, the invention is capable of broad application and is readily adaptable to other fields, uses and applications.
Food dispensing systems having portion control valves are well known in the prior art. The systems generally comprise a container holding the foodstuff and a valve means through which the food may be dispensed. Typically, the valve is of the plug type and many systems have been adapted so as to provide a predetermined quantity of food for the user each time the valve is operated. In some applications, attempts have been made to provide an agitation, either mechanical or otherwise, to the foodstuff that is to be dispensed in order that the foodstuff may remain generally homogenous and well mixed. It has been found, however, that mechanical agitation is, in some instances, undesirable since it unnecessarily breaks up the chunky portions of the foodstuff and thus, over time, creates a less desirable product.
Also, in the past, compressed air has been introduced into the food-containing reservoirs in a similar attempt to obtain agitation and maintain a more homogenous suspension. In this latter instance it was, of course, possible that contaminants would be introduced into the foodstuff through the pump or motor supplying the pressurization. Alternatively, when compressed gases were used, it was necessary to periodically change the compressed air cylinders thereby making operation of the entire system unnecessarily time consuming and potentially dangerous. Such systems also required the use of special tools to maintain the equipment. In particular, though, in prior food dispensing apparatus designed especially for dispensing extremely viscous foodstuffs, very little attention was paid to continuously and automatically maintaining the valve or outlet in a clean and unclogged condition. Thus, it was often necessary, especially in purely gravity flow applications, to periodically remove and clean the valving mechanism.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others and provides a dispensing system which is uncomplicated, economical, easy to clean and which maintains flowable foodstuffs in a more or less homogenous and well mixed condition. The invention is designed to dispense material, which is uniform in quality and consistency, at a substantially consistent flow rate. The system and apparatus is readily adapted to use with flowable liquids containing chunky particles and for use in dispensing viscous materials in general.